


Blood Red

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Bra wear that red outfit? For her the color means more then its meaning of love, courage and power or any other word that could link to the color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Red

Red…

To most it’s just a color that symbolizes many different things, both in the world and in culture. Some see it as a color of good luck; others see it as a color that symbolizes a love of the most passionate feelings ever known. Red can also be a warm color or symbolize courage or energy. But it can also be a violent color; red is the color your blood turns when you are cut and it’s exposed to the oxygen in the air. It can symbolize danger, death, fear and many other horrible feelings and situations…yet can symbolize essence, confidence, love and strength. Even wearing red as I do can even have meanings; women wearing red, either lipstick or a red dress is seen as attractive. I’m not sure what it symbolizes for men since I myself don’t see a lot of men wearing red, but I see plenty wearing orange.

Wearing red is suppose to be healthy; supposedly associated with Root Chakra which is at the base of the spine, to help keep the body heated and circulation good. Red can also symbolize error when your teacher writes that big read ‘F’ on your test paper. I guess it depends on the person what red is symbolized as, but with that I guess you could ask what does red symbolize for me then.

To me red symbolizes all those things, however it also means much more for me, when I wear my red outfit. A red headband, red gloves that didn’t cover my whole hand just the top, red skirt and boots and a shirt short enough at the bottom to let my stomach show. Gold earrings and the gold choker around my neck complete my look.

For Saiyan's the color red symbolized power, courage, blood and the joining of families. Did you know that when a couple was to be mated on the Saiyan Home world the man would propose with a ruby? I learned it from one of the really old books my father managed to save when he was a boy under Freiza’s command. He had managed to store some Planet Vegeta items on some of the base planets Freiza had conquered, in rooms that only the Saiyan army were allowed to use. Of those items included his mom’s old medical text books, my father’s mom she was a doctor old scroll relating to the moon goddess a being that Saiyan’s worshipped his mothers silver locket with a family picture in it when he was just an infant, and other ratty books that told the history of the planet. All those books had been written in the Saiyan language so only me and him could read them. And I learned about mates giving rubies in one of those books.

It’s much like people do hear on earth but with diamonds or other stones. While a diamond means forever here on earth the ruby to the Saiyan’s meant much more, simply because it was red. It symbolized the joining of two blood lines, and the child that would come out of the joining with a mix of both blood lines in their veins. You might not know this…but my father has a ruby that he wears around his neck, he usually has it tucked in his shirt unless he has to take it off to avoid it getting damaged, it’s just a tiny clump of the stone, as if it was mined out of the rock and never polished or shaped. My mother had gotten a ring with a ruby stone in it; she got it because after she bugged my father to explain why he suddenly had that ruby stone around his neck and found out why he was wearing it. She got it feeling that it might further show my father, who was still very untrusting of everyone other then my mom at the time, that she fully saw him as her husband. Despite the fact that they are not married by either human or Saiyan terms.

For me it symbolizes a world long gone; destroyed out of a tyrants fear for my fathers people, and a way to feel closer to my father and my heritage. Red is also the color of my fathers family crest; a red anchor looking shape that was printed on the armor of all royal Saiyan’s, royals also wore red caps on the shoulder protectors of their armor.

I wear red not to show I’m courageous, I’ve proved that a bit on my own. Wearing my red outfit is a memorial tribute; to all the senseless blood spilled on those battle fields across the galaxies, all for the gain of one heartless and selfish individual. To all who lost their lives and planets as well as their freedom to that beast, but mostly for my own people, my race who was wiped out by that lizard.

And I wear it for myself; so that I will always remember who and what I am regardless of what others say or think.

I am a Saiyan, a royal one, and I wear my peoples color in their memory, and in memory of the others who suffered under Freiza, and I do so proudly.


End file.
